Now I lay me down to sleep
by EnsignRo
Summary: Spoiler alert don't read if haven't seen S02 epi 13. Beginning at the final scene- Saving Rachel...
1. Chapter 1

The Last ship S02 final scene episode 13

Just had to pen something down after the final scene-unbetaed

 **Now I lay me down to sleep**

Lost in the giddy sensation of hope brought on by Tom's invitation to look him up once she had completed her tour at the President's request, Rachel turned the corner heading down the corridor towards her room. Her mind was filled with images of her Captain, the warmth in his eyes with a smile softening his lips as she gloated over her pardon from the President. She passed him the envelope lost in the moment whilst standing in front of him. As their breaths mingled she was overwhelmed with a sense that they had weathered the storm together and come through wiser but unharmed.

She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she recalled his pleading request to be safe which touched her to the core. Tom's voice had firmed, his intention never to be doubted when he spoke his invitation. It took all her strength to continue walking away from him though she couldn't resist casting a last flirtatious look over her shoulder. She knew the effect the tight dress was having on him and the high heels put a definite wiggle in her step. That would give him something to remember her by while they were apart.

'Stop behaving like a teenager' she chided herself only causing her to smile even broader.

Distracted by her thoughts Rachel didn't notice the figure approaching her from the shadows of the corridor ahead. A man called out to her and she fought down her misgivings at being alone with a stranger. She answered his question but as the light finally fell on the man's face Rachel recognised hate in his eyes. Her instincts screamed at her to turn and run away but just like a deer caught in the headlights she found herself unable to move allowing the man to come closer. He raised his arm, pointing the muzzle of the gun at her chest firing point blank. Rachel twisted instinctively before the impact of the bullet threw her against the wall. She slided to the ground listening to the fleeing footsteps.

Rachel gasped loudly as her right hand reached up to touch the warm flow of blood seeping from the entry wound just below her heart. As luck would have it, the bullet had missed her heart though her breathing was becoming laboured and there was the taste of blood in her mouth. A wave of sadness swept over her but her clinical mind took control. The bullet had smashed its way through her ribcage shattering several ribs. Her left lung had collapsed as the bullet and bone fragments tumbled through the chest cavity. Blood was pooling under her. "Too much, too fast" she thought

A surge of red-hot pain slammed through her as the shock wore off. She could feel the thumping of her heart, picking up the pace to keep her circulation going. Tears filled her eyes from the pain but also from the knowledge that she had only minutes to live and would die alone.

Now she regretted not closing the distance and taking that kiss as she stood next to Tom. Her breath hitched as she thought of the words unsaid, taking for granted that they would have time. He would see her as the second woman in his life he had failed. Closing her eyes in fear that her death would tear at his soul she prayed for him. She had turned away from God after her mother died and making science her religion but now she knew no other way to help him.

Her breath was coming in shallow huffs and coldness was wrapping around her. She felt so tired and knew all she needed to do is close her eyes and let go. But she never had taken the easy way and her stubbornness kicked in.

"Damn it, I'm not ready" She whispered defiantly.

"I need to hold on…Tom will come and find me…he always has" Rachel blinked hard as the darkness circled. The blood loss was making her lightheaded.

She dragged in breath after breath, ignoring the pain as she fought for him.

Finally her faith was rewarded when she heard a commotion in the distance. Someone was calling her name. A smile tugged at her lips. He had come.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and follows. As with all of you the final had a huge impact on me and I share your frustration having to wait nearly a year. I only found this TV show 3 weeks ago on a rainy, wintery weekend and was hooked after the first episode.

Hope you enjoy the next instalment…

Chapter 2

Lt Danny Green couldn't take his eyes of his fiancée. He couldn't believe that this gorgeous woman was his. 'Happiest man in the world' came to mind he thought as he wrapped his arm around Kara, pressing her soft shape against his body as they slowly made their way up the stairs to their hotel room. Down below in the lobby he could hear his ship mates breaking into another song and cringed when he recognised 'You've lost that lovin' feeling'. Kara giggled into his chest as the voices below bellowed out the song.

"Tom Cruise has a lot to answer for" Danny grumbled under his breath making Kara swat his chest.

"Sacrilege…!" she admonished her husband to be "Top gun is one of my fav movies. Just love the pecs on…ouch, what was that for?"

Danny had playfully pinched her. 'You're a taken woman so no fantasizing over other men…and what's wrong with my pecs?"

Kara tilted her head, looked up at him through her lashes and said in her best imitation of Meg Ryan:

"Heh, Green you big stud-take me to bed or loose me forever…"

Laughing out loud, Danny reached down, scooped Kara up and carried her bridal style down the corridor towards their room. "I'll never deny a pretty lady…" he replied in a husky voice as Kara buried her face in his neck, mischievously nipping him.

They had only travelled half the length of the corridor when a gunshot echoed through the hotel.

Alarmed Danny immediately put Kara on her feet, positioning her behind him as he scanned up and down the corridor. Kara looked at him with fear in her eyes. Admiral Halsey who had trailed behind the couple, now came up to stand next to his handler, ears pricked and a soft growl emanating from him.

"Kara, go back to the lobby and get everyone up here..." But before Danny had finished his sentence he could hear footsteps closing in, drawing his attention away from his fiancée to the end of the corridor where he made out a man running towards an emergency exit.

"Go.." he urged, giving Kara a gentle push back towards the lobby as he started to sprint down the corridor closely followed by his German shepherd.

The man stopped to pull open the emergency exit door, when he noticed the Marine and dog duo barrelling towards him.

The light over the exit sign reflected off the gun as he pointed it at them, taking aim.

"Damn…" Danny swore realising he was an easy target. "Fass !" he commanded Halsey who launched himself at the gunman. A shot rang out, the bullet going wild as Halsey knocked the man over. Satisfaction surged through Danny when forty kilos of dog slammed the gunman into the wall while the gun fell clattering to the floor. Halsey latched on to the man's right arm and the ensuing howling from the man indicated that the dog had a firm grip.

Danny stood over the man, shocked by the spray of fresh blood covering the front of the man's white shirt. It was obvious he had shot someone at close range.

"Lass!" he commanded Halsey who released the arm but didn't move eyeing the gunman with a deep growl.

Danny pulled the man up, pushing him against the wall with his forearm against his throat.

"Who did you shoot?"

The man just laughed ending in a coughing fit as Danny pushed harder against his windpipe.

"Answer me or I swear I'll let the dog tear you to pieces"

"You're too late" the man gloated "I got her good, that Scientist bitch! No more making the cure for you Navy boys" He nodded in direction of the corridor he had come from.

Danny's head swung around, still gripping the man in a choke hold, whilst scanning the far end of the corridor where he could make out the lifeless form of a woman.

'Oh my God, Rachel…?!"

The gunman snickered at the distress in Danny's voice.

"Sic temper tyrannis" he wheezed out in triumph.

Coldness filled Danny as he tightened his hold on the gunman. Panicked, the gunman clawed at his captor but Danny didn't react as he continued to focus on the mounting pain, tears filling his eyes. Finally the sound of cartilage and bone cracking heralded the end of the struggle and Rachel's assassin collapsed to the ground.

"Lt Green…I heard shots fired…Are you okay?" Captain Tom Chandler took in the scene in front of him as he addressed the Marine.

Danny numbly looked at his CO, who grew increasingly concerned by the shaken appearance of the young Marine.

Swallowing hard Danny found his voice "He shot Dr Scott, Sir"

Alarmed the Captain followed Lt Green's gaze, noticing the lifeless body some 15 metres away.

"Rachel…!" he called out in anguish as his heart shattered into a million pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To all: thank you for the kind reviews

"Rachel …" he whispered in disbelief. Tom Chandler closed his eyes for a second, fighting down the wave of despair that threatened to overwhelm him. His worst nightmare was coming true on this day of new beginnings and just moments after he had glimpsed the promise of a future with this remarkable woman. All the months he had stood beside her, protecting her and now within a few hours of leaving his ship she had been shot.

He started to stride towards the doctor breaking into a fast jog as his eyes remained fastened on her prone body. LT Green needed no encouragement and fell into step right behind his CO both covering the distance in a few seconds.

On approach Tom noted the shallow movements of Rachel's chest.

'That's my girl' he thought with a grim smile. Relief was quickly replaced by horror when he saw the large pool of blood the doctor lay in. His eyes travelled to her pale face and he was amazed to find her brown eyes lock onto his. A smile started to form on her lips.

"I knew you would come…" she stated quietly, her eyes never leaving his.

Tom carefully kneeled down next to her taking in the damage. The wound appeared small enough though warm blood continued to ooze soaking the lace of her black dress. He stripped off his dress shirt to press it against the gunshot wound. Rachel grimaced in pain as he applied pressure letting out a small cry of pain.

"Sorry my Sweetheart" the endearment slipped from his lips before he could master his emotions at the sight of her injuries. He had weathered worse in battle, seen men die under his command but if this woman died on his watch it would be his undoing.

Reaching out he tenderly wiped away the trickle of blood from her mouth with his thumb while cupping her face with his hand. Rachel sighed as she leaned into his caress.

"My emergency bag is in my room…packed it for tomorrow…get it…" Rachel urged before her eye lids fluttered shut.

Tom looked across to Danny who didn't require an invitation and was already reaching for the Hotel key card which had dropped next to the doctor on the floor.

"Rachel, no…keep your eyes open, Rachel!" Tom coaxed "Heh, no sleeping on the job... Tell me what I need to do…come on Doc that's an order from your Captain…" It took all of Tom's will power to keep his voice light and not yell at her as his fear mounted at her unresponsiveness.

A soft chuckle escaped Rachel's mouth only to end in a coughing spell with more blood rushing out of her mouth. Tom held his breath as he watched her struggle for air.

"Shhh, it's okay" he soothed her "here comes LT Green with your bag"

Danny quickly unzipped the large medical bag exposing the doctor's trauma kit. He located a large dressing pack and opened it, grabbing a stack of swabs and handing them to his CO. The bloody shirt was discarded as Tom placed the swabs over the wound. Rachel opened her eyes startled by the pain. Her pupils were wide and unfocused.

"Good Rachel, stay with me…"

The doctor nodded faintly at Tom's encouragement.

"There is a green pouch...QuikClot" she explained "…roll me over, use the swabs to mop up as much blood as possible and place the QuikClot into the exit wound"

"Got it, Sir" Danny had pulled out several green pouches and proceeded to tear the first one open.

"Okay, Lieutenant" Tom moved his hand from Rachel's face to reach behind her shoulder. "I'll roll the doctor towards me, you dress the wound…on three…one, two and three."

Rachel screamed out in pain as Tom pushed against her injured side as he pulled her over against his lap. Both men now could inspect the damage the bullet had caused on exiting. Without hesitation Danny pushed the first wad of swabs into the 10cm mess of torn flesh, lace, bone fragments and blood clots, quickly replacing it and repeating the action two more times. Then he placed the QuikClot gauze into the wound pressing down hard with more swabs. Mercifully Rachel had lost consciousness as the first dressing was pressed into the wound.

Tom reached across swapping his hand for LT Green's.

"I've got her, Lieutenant. Go and find Dr Milowsky and Rios. Also, have someone check on the president and make sure all exits to the hotel are secured. I want a floor by floor search..."

The young Marine jumped up, briefly nodded acknowledging his CO's orders. He turned to Admiral Halsey who cocked his head in anticipation.

"Wache!" Danny commanded pointing at his CO and the doctor before jogging down the corridor back to the lobby. Halsey gave a sharp, single bark as his handler left before sitting down close to Tom and the doctor.

Tom looked down on the unconscious doctor, reassured by the faint pulse he could see at the base of her neck. She was white as a sheet and her skin was cool and clammy. The doctor was going into shock and he needed to keep her warm.

Gently he lifted her up, mindful not to disturb her wound dressing and carried her into the hotel room. There he placed her on the bed, covering her with a blanket for warmth before he kneeled down next to her. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and watched the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Tom's heart beat wildly as the realisation hit him: He loved her. There was no denying it now. The last of his defences crumbled when he saw her lying in a pool of blood slowly bleeding out. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes confused by the storm inside him. The guilt and grief that thoughts of Darien provoked were being challenged by the love he felt for Rachel.

A gentle squeeze of his hand tore him out of his thoughts only to find Rachel's dark and inquisitive eyes regarding him. His carefully schooled mask had slipped and Rachel had seen it.

"Heh, you gave me quite a scare, Rachel" he greeted her whilst pushing all other thoughts away.

"I'm not out of the woods yet, Tom. Just a temporary reprieve…" she stopped to catch her breath though her eyes never left Tom's face.

"My odds aren't good…chest trauma…high mortality rate" she wheezed softly.

"Rachel, you are one of the strongest women I know…" Tom protested immediately but his voice hitched as he saw tears spill from Rachel's eyes. Fear returned to Tom's features. 'who am I kidding' he reproached himself 'she's a doctor…and she thinks she is going to die"

"Don't worry "Rachel tried to reassure him when she sensed his fear "I'll fight you know me…stubborn, pig headed…tea drinking…" Tom smiled wistfully while his heart grew heavy.

"Its okay, Tom. I did what I needed to do, found the cure... others can continue, I'm not that important anymore..." Tom pressed his lips together not trusting himself to answer and let his head drop down on his chest.

"You need to promise me that you will not blame yourself for this…my luck just ran out." She squeezed his hand seeking reassurance that he would follow her request.

There was a growing noise outside the room coming from the hallway. Sounds of people running and shouting grew louder.

"Tom, I need you to know how much you have meant to me." There was an intensity in Rachel's voice that forced Tom to look up again. "I wouldn't have found the cure without your support and your belief in me...I'm sorry I disappointed you, never wanted that…" She stopped talking, breathing heavily as her tongue ran over her dry lips.

Tom shook his head as he held Rachel's hand and placed it close to his lips for a kiss.

"Never think you disappointed me" he answered thickly "I'm sorry that I put you in that position with Niels…didn't think how it would affect you… "

In that moment Rios entered the room with Rachel's medical bag which he had picked up on his way in closely followed by Dr. Milowsky.

"Hi boys, in a bit of trouble..." Rachel flashed a weak smile at the two men.

Tom stood up and stepped away, reluctantly relinquishing Rachel's hand to let the doctors examine her. Both doctors started immediately by cutting away the bloodied dress, placing defibrillator pads on her chest to run a tracing of her heart and inserting two wide bore cannulas in each of her arms.

"Blood pressure 70 papable , tachycardic …she needs volume or she'll arrest!" called out Milowsky urgently. Rios was already attaching fluids. "Haemaccel –running wide open"

"She needs blood…" Rios looked over to his CO "Captain, you are O negative –universal donor…"

"Enough said…where do you want me?"

"Sir, sit down on the other side of the bed and I'll site the IV"

Few minutes later Tom's left arm was connected via tubing to Rachel's right arm and he watched as his life saving blood started to flow across to her. He said a silent prayer for the woman he loved keeping his eyes fixed on her beautiful face. She looked worn out and her eye lids had begun to droop.

"Rachel, stay awake" He reached across, touching her cheek and was rewarded with a small smile.

A corpsman came rushing into the room.

"Sir, the Ambulance has arrived downstairs to take Dr Scott to hospital"

"Okay" answered Dr Milowsky standing up from the bed "Let's get her ready for transport"

The cardiac monitor began to beep faster demanding attention.

Alarmed, Tom sat up. "Rachel…?"

"Damn, she's arresting…" Milowsky cried out as he switched the defibrillator on charge. "Rios get the intubation gear ready…"

Tom watched in anguish as Rachel's eyes fluttered shut and with a shudder her chest rose and sunk one last time.

Cliff-hanger...hate those ;)

love to hear what you thought. Until next instalment Bye for now


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for being patient. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Rachel, don't you dare…you promised you'd fight!" Tom Chandler cried out as he reached for her hand.

Rachel had heard Tom's panicked voice but fatigue swept over her and she drifted into the darkness.

"Move her onto the floor now" ordered Dr Milowsky as he turned to Rios and the corpsman. "Captain, Sir, I need you to let go of her hand…"

Rios together with the corpsman lifted the doctor onto the floor, while Dr Milowsky grabbed a pillow off the bed placing it under her shoulders. The Captain moved across the room to stand next to Rachel watching every move of the doctors with increasing dread.

"Captain, I'm going to disconnect you from the IV..." Swiftly Rios removed the needle and gave the Captain a swab to press against the bleeding vein. "You might want to step outside, Sir "

"No, I'm staying…" The firmness in his voice made it clear that it wasn't up for discussion.

With practised movements Milowsky tilted Rachel's head backwards, pushing her jaw downwards and slid the laryngoscope into her mouth, while gently pushing down to visualise the cords. He reached out with his right hand only to have Rios place the endotracheal tube in his hand.

"Damn,I can't see the cords" Milowsky hissed.

Rios leaned forwards and put gentle pressure on Dr. Scott's larynx.

"Here goes nothing…" he quickly placed the tube after he caught a flash of the cords. Rios took over fastening the breathing tube while Dr Milowsky checked the airway. "Good air entry right, left lung not so good…most likely blood in the chest cavity"

"Rios start ventilating…She's still in VF and we need to shock her…" The whine of the machine charging vibrated through the room. "Captain, start CPR while I charge the defib"

Tom carefully placed his hands over the left side of Rachel's breastbone and pushed down rhythmically. Her skin felt so cold under his hands. He pressed his lips together willing Rachel's heart to start beating again.

After completing his first set of compressions Tom lifted his hands off as Rios quickly provided two puffs of air.

"Stand clear charging…200J…analysing rhythm: still in VF... stand clear shocking" Milowsky called out.

The current pulsed through Rachel's chest and her body arched in response while in her mind a bright light exploded, pulling her into a sea of memories.

" _Doctor Scott, welcome to the White House. If you will follow me I'll show you to the meeting room"_

 _The White house staffer smiled as she turned, walking briskly towards a stair case on the left of the reception hall._

" _Has Dr Hunter arrived?" Rachel asked falling into step with the young woman._

" _Yes, he arrived an hour ago with the director of the CDC."_

 _Rachel sighed in frustration. She had hoped to have a few minutes with her mentor before facing the committee who were to give a final judgement on her proposal. Nervously she clutched her bag containing the details of her hypothesis. The scientific and medical community was clamouring for answers to the recent deaths associated with the outbreak in Egypt where the mortality rate came close to 100%. Although still limited to few geographical locations the fierceness of the virus and the inability of the CDC to identify its origin had caused significant concern among the top ranks of virologists who required a template to build a vaccine on._

 _She had presented her theory first to the British Government only to be ridiculed by one of the leading virologist working in the advisory group. It had shaken her confidence and when she had confided in her mentor she had never thought it would lead to an invitation to the White House._

 _The staffer had reached their destination, opening the teakwood door which led into a middle sized room with about 15 people sitting around a large table. Rachel stepped through the doorway, nodding her thanks to her guide before walking across to sit next to her mentor Dr Hunter. She could see copies of her proposal in front of each person. Projected on the wall were several sets of numbers which Rachel identified as estimated infection rate of the world population if the virus continued unhindered. Next to it were several graphs showing the infection rate per continent. A recent projection on infection rates in North Europe took her by surprise and she frowned catching her mentor's eye._

" _Yes, it's worse…" Dr Hunter confirmed in a hushed voice "The virus has mutated. Infection rate has increased and we'll be at pandemic stage within weeks."_

" _Dr Scott, thank you for joining us." Rachel turned to the man addressing her recognising Dr Frieden, the director of the CDC. "I'll skip introductions for now. We have read through your proposal and Dr Hunter has been very eloquent in supporting your request. If you give us a moment the President will be joining us via a link from the oval office"_

 _Her surprise must have been evident on her face because Dr Hunter reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze._

" _Convince the President and the ship is yours, my dear"_

 _There was a loud crackle and the video conferencing system came on line. The President skipped straight to the point._

" _Dr Scott, I have read your proposal and my scientific and medical advisors have given me their views –all in all I have not been convinced that you are not peddling a science fiction novel"_

 _Rachel straightened her shoulders and thrust her chin forward as she answered in her clipped British accent._

" _Mr President, my theory is sound and at the moment the only one that would explain the appearance of a novel virus with no precedent…it has to be an ancient virus released from the permafrost into our eco system. Only last year did a French medical genomics team discover a 30 000 year old virus in the Siberian permafrost which they were able to revive under laboratory conditions. My idea that via avian carriers such as arctic birds a virus has re-entered our society finding us with no natural defences is not science fiction but a hypothesis I can prove. I ask for the opportunity to go to the Arctic to gather samples, identify and isolate the primordial viral strain so it can be used for a vaccine."_

" _And you would like me to provide one of my Navy ships for this little expedition of yours?"_

" _That's right, Mr President. I need you to believe in me and trust that I'll find the answers we have been looking for" Rachel stood tall and looked the President straight in the eyes._

" _Mr. President, if I may…" Dr Hunter interjected the standoff between his protégé and the leader of the free world. "Dr Scott's resume speaks for itself. She has in the past demonstrated an inspired gift at recognising connections before anyone else in her field of paleomicrobiology. The world is sick and at the moment Dr Scott presents the best hope for a cure"_

 _The President's gaze had turned thoughtful as Rachel held her breath._

" _Okay Dr Scott, I will order one of my ships at your disposal but your mission will be top secret, not even the Captain will know about it. You will stay in contact with the CDC who will keep me informed. Good Luck Doctor."_

 _The screen went blank a fraction of a second later._

"Analysing Rhythm: VF…" disappointment was audible in Milowsky's voice. "Continue CPR. Charging 200J"

Tom had commenced chest compressions again.

"Rachel, you listen to me…your work isn't done…we all still need you…"he urged her under his breath.

"Stand clear shocking…"

Helpless Tom watched as the current surged through the woman he loved.

" _Michael, where are you?" Rachel held her hand up over her eyes to shield them from the bright sun light as she pressed her cell phone against her left ear listening for an answer._

 _She was standing on the dock next to the Nathan James waiting for Quincy to arrive with the truck, watching the crew say good bye to their families. Her thoughts had drifted to Michael her boyfriend of several years who had left last week following up on a story in Southern China. They had argued because Rachel had deemed it too dangerous for him to travel but Michael didn't listen, laughing off her warnings. Over the last few days she had left messages for him on his voice mail but today she had been lucky and Michael answered his phone on the third ring. The connection was bad with Michael's voice breaking up so Rachel could only understand every third word. He was somewhere west of Chengdu and well. Relief filled her and she had explained to him that she would be out of cell phone range for a while. Before she could urge him to return back home the line suddenly went dead. Frustrated Rachel tucked her phone away. The burden of what she knew and the task ahead weighed heavily on her. Sadness washed over her as she realised that she may never see or talk to him again and she felt tears pricking behind her eye lids. A sudden joyful whoop made her turn around just in time to see a young boy launch himself into the waiting arms of his father. The Navy Officer was tall and solid built with grey blond hair reflecting the sun light. Rachel observed as a blond woman with a young girl by her side came and joined the father son duo, laughing and hugging, love reflected in every gesture between them. Conscience stricken Rachel turned away from the sight of the family, fighting the pangs of guilt at having to deceive everyone around her. This was going to be much harder than expected, she thought as she quickly wiped away a stray tear._

"Analysing rhythm…VF…unchanged…damn" Dr Milowsky sat back letting his head drop onto his chest as he took in a deep breath. "Rios get the chest tube tray out" Milowsky nodded to the Captain who was already performing compressions again.

"Sir, I'll need you to move in a minute…I'm going to place a tube into the doctor's chest after the next shock."

Tom nodded grimly, watching Dr Milowsky prepare the instruments.

"Charging 360 J" Rios called out before commencing the charging sequence.

"Rachel, come back to me!" Urged Tom with emotion as he watched Rios prepare for a third shock.

"Stand clear shocking…"


	5. Chapter 5

To all my readers-I'm so sorry for the delay. I had most of my chapter written when I lost my internet browser. Yep, unbelievable I lost IE. I assume some malware got on my PC though I have got security. For 2 weeks I played around with the computer trying to reinstall IE, going to previous versions-nada. So finally got a friend to get me a copy of Firefox and installed that. Unfortunately then my muse deserted me until today. Anyway I hope the wait was worth it.

 **Chapter 5**

"Stand clear…shocking"

" _Cup of tea…?"_

 _Startled out of her thoughts Rachel turned towards the familiar voice, her nose taking in the fragrant Earl Grey first before she localized Captain Chandler in the dark shadows. He stepped into the moonlight holding out a white regulation Navy mug with steam snaking from it._

 _Though surprised by the Captain's appearance her arm shot out to take the mug from him as she peered past his looming figure to check if Miller had returned. 'Damn' Rachel thought. 'He is nowhere to be seen.' She wondered if the Captain had noticed that her guard wasn't glued to her side knowing immediately with a sinking feeling that nothing escaped this man. She watched as he leaned against the railing, his eyes fixed on the horizon, tension radiating off him in waves._

" _How did you know where to find me?" She enquired letting her voice go husky and smiling in what she hoped was her best femme fatale smile. The Captain remained with his back turned to her unaware of the display._

" _Well, I ran into PO Cowley on the p-way and though he tried to spin me a story that the Master Chief had developed a taste for Earl Grey, it was obvious this mug belongs only to_ _one_ _person on this ship."_

 _On saying 'one' Tom Chandler swung around and held the doctor's gaze for few seconds before continuing. "Of course, I then realised your cabin was in the other direction, so…" There was a heavy pause and obviously a fairly terse conversation between Captain and subordinate had ensued after the Captain's apprehension of the situation._

 _Rachel sighed, knowing that Bacon and Miller would be punished for disregarding the captain's orders. The game was up and all that was left was damage control._

" _Captain please, do not blame Bacon…" she began to plead before Tom Chandler lifted his hand to stop her. His dark face did not bode well._

" _Dr. Scott, my orders to the crew were clear. I'm used to having you flaunt them but to have my crew disobey…"_

" _Oh for god sake, Tom..." Rachel interrupted him, placing her mug on the deck as she jumped up to face him square on. She had enough of him hiding behind his rule-thumping, rigid attitude._

" _When are you going to pull that stick out of your arse?"  
_

 _Tom's mouth clamped shut at her outburst and his facial expression at her unexpected use of profanity in her toffy English accent would have made Rachel laugh if the situation wasn't so serious._

" _You ordered the crew to protect me, the mission by any means including putting themselves in harms way for me over the last months and now you lock me up, keeping me like a prisoner, away from any personal contact and you are upset because they care about bringing me a cup of tea, letting me out on the deck to get some fresh air…I can understand why you put me under arrest but your crew doesn't…" Rachel breathed heavily as she sought out Tom's eyes to see if he understood but found only a coldness that pained her to the core. 'Oh how much I miss your unwavering support' she thought with profound regret as he stared at her. It was okay if he didn't agree with what she had done, she just wanted him to tell her he understood._

" _They all hated Niels, what he did to them, their families and the world. I did what many had wished they could have and yes from the moral high ground it was wrong, but I can live with it…your crew can live with it... Tom, why can't you?" Her voice broke on her question. She reached out, placing her palm against his chest to underline the plea with her touch._

 _Tom stepped back, shaking off her hand._

" _I do not need my crew to understand every order I give them, but they will obey or there will be disciplinary consequences." He stated firmly._

 _She knew then that she had lost him, likely forever. It had begun after Baltimore, small rifts appearing but usually quickly forgotten in the day to day fight for survival but in the end her sacrifice of Niels for the cure had opened up a chiasm she was unable to close and Tom was unwilling to bridge._

 _She pushed away the hot grief she felt as tears threatened to fill her eyes. Fortunately in that moment Miller cleared his voice forcing the doctor to turn around to face him as he addressed her._

" _Ma'am', the ensign has finished cleaning your cabin. If you could follow me back down." He moved off to the side indicating towards the hatch a few metres away as he let Rachel pass. Before he followed her, he turned to his Captain, standing at attention._

" _Sorry Sir, but Admiral Halsey threw up all over her bed, so I thought it better the Doc waited up here until her cabin was ready." He turned on his heels and vanished through the hatch before CMDR Chandler could respond._

Tom watched as Rachel's body relaxed after the shock. Dr Milowsky raised Rachel's arm above her shoulder and began to clean the skin with alcohol in preparation for the chest tube insertion while Rios scanned the display after toggling the switch to reading mode.

"Checking rhythm…" Rios voice hitched as the monotone beep echoed through the room.

"She's flat lined…" sorrow was evident in Rios voice.

Tom paled at the declaration, his eyes flitting to the monitor and back to Rachel's lifeless face.

"No, no, no…" he uttered under his breath in disbelief. "Do something…" he shouted at Milowsky.

"Confirm asystole…get Adrenaline push ready" Dr Milowsky ordered as he swiftly cut though skin and muscle above the 5th rib, punching the scalpel through into the lung cavity. He withdrew the knife, placing his index finger in the hole as a guide and pushed the tube through. A gush of dark blood exited through the tube into the waiting container.

Rios busied himself checking for loose leads and running a diagnostic on the machine when suddenly a hesitant beep followed by another, the beeps gathering speed indicating that not all was lost.

"She's back…and in Ventricular Tachycardia…giving adrenaline now" called out Rios as he emptied the contents of the syringe into the IV.

"Sir…" Rios nodded at the Captain who began with CPR while Dr Milowsky ran in another bag of fluid. After the longest two minutes in Tom's life, Rios stopped to check the rhythm.

"Still VT…stand by: charging 360J…stand clear shocking!"

 _Rachel stood at the edge of the crowd watching as the President worked the room. The speeches were over and the guests were enjoying the Champagne and hors d'oeuvres. Bacon had outdone himself showing off his culinary skills and reminding their new President and guests of a world most had thought lost. It took all of Rachel's will power not to return to the platters of crab toast, grilled oysters and smoked trout blinis with crème fraiche._

' _Food orgasm doesn't even come close to describing it!' she sighed as her tongue quickly ran over her lips remembering the blissful taste of the Gran Marnier dark chocolate cup that had completed her foray into French haute cuisine._

 _Slowly she ambled through the crowd while taking in the faces, cheeks tinged with the blush of alcohol, listening to the hum of conversation and smiling when a crew member acknowledged her or shaking hands with a grateful citizen when they recognised her. She would exchange a few polite words then quickly excuse herself embarrassed by the outpouring of gratitude. For the first time since leaving for the Arctic she experienced a sense of peace and contentment. She suspended any thoughts about the future. Today had been too special to let Tom's voice haunt her as it did in the quiet moments of the day 'If we ever find a safe place to make port, I will turn you over to the civil authorities and you will answer for your crime' Like a festering wound she would pick at the scab but not tonight, not now she promised herself._

 _The crystals of the chandeliers clinked gently as the breeze from a few open windows cooled the warm air in the ballroom. She tilted her head up to admire the Victorian lights and the ornate ceiling panels._

 _There was a promise of hope in the air. The notes from the string quartet in the far corner of the ballroom drifted across and Rachel closed her eyes as she tried to identify the composer. The music was familiar. 'Beethoven sonata…mh, or maybe Bach' she thought with a contemplative smile._

" _Dr Scott…Rachel?"_

 _She opened her eyes to see the President standing in front of her. His two personal guards remained a few steps either side of him, keeping a vigilant eye on the surroundings._

" _Good evening, Mr President. You do throw lovely party." Rachel lifted her head to meet Jeff Michener's warm green eyes gazing down on her._

" _Please call me Jeff, Rachel. As my top scientist and senior advisor on all things red flu we will need to work closely together and I have never been good with too much ceremony."_

 _Rachel's smile froze as the words sunk in. "Ah, senior advisor…mh, I don't know, Sir…I mean Jeff..."_

" _Sorry, Rachel, but I need you…and don't worry. I'm not going to tie you down to a desk. I want you to go out and continue your work, spreading the cure. It's the only way we can hope to defeat the Immunes. I have organised transport, several Marines and a medical support crew to leave with you tomorrow morning to Lincoln, Nebraska where there has been an outbreak, likely immune related. There is a briefing folder waiting in your room with the details and itinerary. I estimate that you'll be gone for several months maybe more. I regret to spring it on you here at the Ball, but the details were only finalised an hour ago"_

 _Rachel couldn't believe her ears that decisions had been made without discussing it with her first, a pawn to be moved about as seen fit and expecting her to fall in line. Admittingly, he was the President of the United States and decision making his prerogative and yes, the idea to continue to kick Immune butt was attractive, but he could have asked._

" _Well, aren't you forgetting something…the small matter of me being turned over to the authorities to answer for my crime…" The bitterness in her voice did not escape the President who interrupted Rachel by taking her hands in his before he spoke._

" _Really Rachel, did you not think that the amnesty I proclaimed wouldn't cover your…"he hesitated a moment trying to find the right words"…what shall I call it: momentary lapse of good judgement under severe circumstances by one of the most courageous women I have ever meet?" He shook his head in disbelief " I made some poor choices too in difficult circumstances before coming to the Nathan James… and I have been forgiven... why should you not receive the same?"_

 _Rachel's chin dropped to her chest as she fought the emotions bubbling up and threatening to overwhelm her. The pain was acute as it burst free leaving her spent. She swayed slightly and the President gently pulled her towards him, wrapping an arm around her, as he steadied her._

" _I think we both need a drink" and with those words he led her to the bar._

The jolt had been strong, lifting Rachel's torso briefly off the ground. Tom's eyes were fixed on the heart monitor holding his breath as he waited. Few seconds passed before the tracing appeared on the monitor. A regular beep echoed through the room before Rios exclaimed with relief:

"We did it. She's in sinus rhythm" the relief was audible in Rios' voice.

"Okay, we can transport her now. The sooner I get her to a fully equipped emergency room the better"

Milowsky placed a clamp on the chest tube looking up at the Captain. Fatigued was etched on his face.

"She needs to get to a hospital and a cardiothoracic surgeon asap, Sir. I can't do much more here."

The XO who had entered the room few moments ago, cleared his voice.

"The president has ordered his helicopter to land on the roof to take Dr. Scott to Barnes-Jewish Hospital. A trauma team is gathering as we speak." XO Slattery turned and leaned through the open door waving through 2 medics with a stretcher.

Tom grabbed Rachel's hand and brought it up to his lips, giving it quick kiss.

"You did good, Rachel. Just keep fighting."

He sat back watching the paramedics quickly lift the doctor onto the stretcher, strapping her down after securing her IV and chest tube and leaving with their precious cargo.

Exhaustion washed over Tom and his lids dropped shut as his head fell forward to rest on his knees.

He had nearly lost her and still might. He didn't have to be a doctor to understand that her injuries were serious.

"Tom…?" His XO's familiar voice made him look up at the figure towering over him. Mike's hand shot out, offering his friend and CO assistance to stand up.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

Grateful Tom let himself be pulled up noticing the unspoken concern reflected in his friend's eyes.

"Thanks Mike, I'll be okay. Just need to get to the hospital…I need her to be all right"

Mike led Tom out to the corridor where the crew of the Nathan James had gathered, lining the corridor quietly waiting for their Captain.

"We all do, Tom."


End file.
